


Saiyuki Chronicles - The Naneko Chapter

by Sungirl763



Series: The Saiyuki Chronicles [1]
Category: Gensomaden Saiyuki - Fandom, Saiyuki, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, Complete, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Language, NC-17, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sex, Sexual Content, Succubus, fan fiction, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungirl763/pseuds/Sungirl763
Summary: --A powerful succubus searching for her next charge finds a rare treat in the desert: Seiten Taisei. Will Naneko be able to seduce him? Or will his desire for bloodshed overpower her sexual advances.--Naneko is an original character introduced into the universe of Gensomaden Saiyuki that already exists. She is of my own creation. Please do not re-introduce, edit, or re-upload her into any stories. I ensure the story is beta read prior to posting.Please do not edit or re-upload this story anywhere. This series is only posted on AO3, Adult-fanfiction(dot)org and Wattpad.DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki as depicted by Kazuya Minekura, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money of any kind off this story. Please note that some dialogue has been taken from the dubbed version of the anime and integrated into the story which I take no credit for. Scenes will be credited and sourced at the beginning of each chapter when necessary.
Relationships: Seiten Taisei/oc, Seiten Taisei/original character
Series: The Saiyuki Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051595
Kudos: 1





	1. Naneko - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N and Disclaimers: This is my first adult fanfic and it probably shows since it was done so long ago.  
> \- The prologue takes place during episode 20 of Saiyuki: Sandstorm - Trap of Quicksand (dubbed version of the anime if that makes a difference). Other episodes will be included in a disclaimer beginning each chapter when necessary.
> 
> \- Please note that some dialogue has been taken from the dubbed version and integrated into the story which I take no credit for. Including the conversation between the scorpion demoness and Sanzo.]
> 
> No sex in the prologue, some sexual suggestions.
> 
> Naneko is an original character introduced into the universe of Gensomaden Saiyuki that already exists. She is of my own creation. Please do not re-introduce, edit, or re-upload her into any stories. I ensure the story is beta read prior to posting. 
> 
> Please do not edit or re-upload this story anywhere. This series is only posted on AO3, Adult-fanfiction(dot)org and Wattpad.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki as depicted by Kazuya Minekura, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money of any kind off this story. Please note that some dialogue has been taken from the dubbed version of the anime and integrated into the story which I take no credit for. Scenes will be credited and sourced at the beginning of each chapter when necessary.

Afternoons in the desert feel as though they drag on forever. A heavy sigh escaped from the female succubus' lips as she questioned why she chose to live under the desert with another demon that commanded scorpions. The occasional wanderer in her sandtraps proved entertaining. And today was no exception.

Today, the Scorpion Woman snagged four travelers in one of her traps. "What will you do with the Sanzo," the succubus asked, leaning against the threshold to one of many bedrooms in the underground castle. She fiddled with a cat-shaped mask in her hands, occasionally rotating it between her fingers. The Scorpion Woman smiled as she pet the unconscious monk's golden hair.

"This is the second Sanzo to fall into my hands. I want to play with this one when he wakes."

"Again? How boring, Rinri. What, you gonna tell him you're a god now 'cuz you ate that other Sanzo? That's just a silly old wives' tale some demon made up as he stared death in the face." The Scorpion Woman got up from the bed, a cold stare in her eyes. "What, is that supposed to intimidate me," the succubus asked.

"Naneko, I allow you to dwell within these walls out of kindness and your presence here provides extra protection."

Naneko rolled her eyes. Ever since she ate that first Sanzo, Rinri had developed a God Complex. She's blindly convinced she's immortal because of some stupid piece of gossip. Naneko could easily snap Rinri's neck, but her captives were just too much fun. Rinri rested both hands on her hips, walking towards Naneko. Naneko pushed herself off the threshold and stepped aside, allowing Rinri to walk past her.

"Go check on the other three," Rinri barked, "They're in a cell with special bars they won't be able to break so I'm not worried about an escape attempt. But it'd be rude not to make sure they're comfortable." Rinri walked down the corridor away from Naneko. God the woman was incredibly smug. Naneko hated Rinri's attitude after eating that other meat sack. Not that she got along with the woman anyways.

Flashback______________________  
Truth is, Naneko got caught off guard by one of Rinri's sandtraps and fell into a cell filled with scorpions. Naneko only swatted and killed the ones that showed aggression towards her.  
Rinri can certainly control scorpions but that particular day she had been unaware of someone falling into one of her traps; she was sloppy. Only when she return to the underground dwelling did Rinri notice that one of her traps had been sprung. When Rinri visited the cell, she saw Naneko sitting calmly on the floor lined with scorpions.

Rinri was stunned as Naneko gently picked up one and gave it a little kiss on the head. Rinri tilted her head, puzzled at the scene. Rinri felt the encounter could work to her advantage. Clearly Naneko held some power over the scorpions. To Rinri, there was no other way to explain it! The reality is the scorpions were not threatened by Naneko, nor her by them. From then on, Rinri allowed Naneko to live with her.  
___________________________________end flashback.

Naneko continued down a few corridors. She could hear a voice echoing the halls, demanding to be released. The voice was male and higher pitched than the other two that were trying to calm him down.

The sound of bars rattling ran through the low lit walls. Another noise echoed through the hall; that same voice cried out about being hungry.

"I could always bring you something to eat," Naneko sang. Gojyo's eyes lit up at the sight of the voluptuous succubus. Goku's eyes lit up at the idea of a sandwich.

"Incredible. We didn't even hear you walk towards us," Hakkai was intrigued by this, "Might I ask your name, Miss?"

Naneko smiled. "Aren't you cute. My name's Naneko."

"And you're a succubus." Gojyo eyed the woman who was maybe Goku's height. Her smokey eyes were partially hidden by her cat-shaped mask, horns protruding from her long brunette curls that cascaded down her back. His eyes trailed down to her dress that hung gingerly off her shoulders. The wine colored fabric clung to her body as it traveled down to form a V-shape just below her navel. His eyes were caught by the gleam of a thin chain that kept the dress together and restrained her nearly exposed and clearly perky 38DD's.

Her dress clung tightly to her waist and flared around her hips leaving enough room for the imagination to roam. Her dress ended just above the knee and her tail swung gently from side-to-side. She smelt of cinnamon and other spicy scents that intoxicated Gojyo. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt his dick twitch within the confines of his pants.

Naneko bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm a succubus. Finding a man to...satisfy a girl's needs! Is just sooooo hard to find." Naneko leaned against the cell, her breasts enveloped one of the bars making Gojyo swallow hard.

After a long pause, Hakkai rose to his feet. "Can you tell us what has happened to our friend? A blonde haired monk. A Sanzo." Naneko threw her head back, squeezing her arms against her breasts hugging them around the bar.

"Ah yes. The Ssssanzo. Rinri practically wet her panties at the sight of him." Goku leapt to his feet. "We've seen so many fakes in the past," Naneko continued, "The first real Sanzo she caught years ago. He was funny. But eating a Sanzo? No. I would've done something else to him. Given him a happy ending."

Gojyo rose to his feet, walking up to Naneko. "How 'bout giving this lowly prisoner a happy ending."

"Mmm. Interesting. I don't think you could take me."

"I'm up to the challenge."

Naneko smiled up at the half-breed as he looked down at her. She could smell the precum in his pants. Gojyo wasn't joking. He was ready to go!

"Uh. Excuse me," Hakkai interrupted, "Our friend?"

"Yeah! What'd you do with Sanzo!" Goku demanded. Naneko let out a heavy sigh, pushing herself off the bar.

"Killjoy," Gojyo hissed.

"He fell unconscious after you all fell into one of those traps of Rinri's. She used some black magic binding spell on him and plans on eating your little Sanzo, I'm sure. She thinks she's alllll powerful because she's already eaten a Sanzo." Naneko was more than willing to provide the juicy details. She held no loyalty to Rinri.

"Are you serious, lady? Is she really going to eat Sanzo?!" Goku shrieked.

"Relax, Goku. I'm sure Sanzo's not one to be eaten so easily," Hakkai chimed in.

"Plus, Rinri's weak. Aside from the scorpions the only way she can feel strong or superior is by paralyzing her victims. She's also short tempered and vain. She'll probably snap and just kill him or something."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up, Goku," Gojyo snapped, "Sanzo's not gonna die."

"Well boys, this has been fun and all but I'm gonna go check on the little stray." And with that, Naneko turned on her heel.

"Hey, hey, Naneko," Gojyo gripped the bars, his eyes trailing to the exposed pale flesh of the small of her back, "How 'bout a quick one."

Naneko looked over her shoulder at the redhead. She swept her tail up along the inside of his thigh and gave his growing hard-on a little stroke. "Maybe later." Gojyo watched as Naneko gave a playful wink and disappeared into the darkness.

Naneko folded her hands behind her head and let out a heavy sigh. "Well that's done, now what am I supposed to do?" Naneko pouted as the point of her tail swept through the grooves between the bricks, knocking out the occasional pebble. She decided it would be more interesting to check on the stray and see what Rinri was doing.

In no time, Naneko was outside the opened doorway to the room where the Sanzo was being held. By the sounds of the conversation, Rinri had all ready introduced herself. Naneko rolled her eyes as Rinri bragged about how the first Sanzo begged for his life. Naneko had heard the story millions of times when Rinri went on her little power trips to try and keep Naneko in line which was too many times to count.

"You can't kill me, I'm an immortal. Stupid slut." Naneko thought as her ears twitched, bringing her back to the conversation in the room. "What did he just say?"

"Puh-lease. A little make-up's not gonna hide all those wrinkles, grandma."

CRACK!

"Take that back," Rinri demanded. Naneko clasped both hands over her mouth to prevent herself from bursting into laughter. This Sanzo was different from the last and a helluva lot more interesting. Oh how she wished she could have seen Rinri's face as she slapped the blonde monk across the face.

"You don't seem to realize the situation you're in! I've already eaten a Sanzo!"

"Good GOD! She just won't shut up about that damn Sanzo." Naneko's ears twitched again. A tremor ripped through the castle. It was extremely faint, but still there.

"Shit...that sounded like one of the support columns," Naneko thought.

As much as she wanted to see this little drama play out, Naneko wasn't about to stick around while the place filled up like the lower half of an hourglass. Naneko darted down the corridors to the stables where the dragons were kept. Rinri would still be playing with her food - too distracted to notice the roof was about to cave in on her.

Naneko threw open a set of doors. Five dragons rose their heads staring at the succubus curiously. Naneko ran to the far side of the room and threw open another set of doors leading to a ramp up to the surface. Naneko swung her leg around the dragon that held her packs as she was always prepared for quick escapes.

She gave a firm tug on the reins as the dragon squee'd, ran up the ramp, snapped opened its wings and took off. Naneko trailed overhead, circling the area waiting for the sand to collapse. Soon after she sensed two other demons quickly approaching. Whatever happens next was none of Naneko's business and she took off.  
____________________________ End Prologue


	2. Naneko - Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Just an FYI: no sex in this chapter. AFFO Takes place roughly after episode 21 or 22 I think ..... whenever Goku's done flipping out & they're in the desert village recovering from the fight with Kougaiji & Dokugakouji...... and Seiten Taisei. Later ~ K]

The sun has finally set on the small desert village. Sanzo and the guys were playing a few rounds of mahjong. Even though all had been forgiven, Goku’s mind was still littered with guilt.

“Ha! I win again!”

“What the crap is this?! Gojyo! You cheater! How can you win even when we’re not playing for money?! You suck!”

“Only on the ladies, monkey brain.”

Goku crossed his arms and turned his head, frustrated that he was nowhere close to winning.

“C’mon, quit bein’ such a sore loser,” Gojyo stated playfully as Goku swatted Gojyo’s hand from his head.

“I’m going for a walk,” Goku declared as he rose to his feet. Sanzo quirked a brow then turned back to his cigarette.

“Just don’t go outside town.”

“And don’t go talking to strangers,” taunted Gojyo. Goku didn’t even look over his shoulder as he left the room.

“Lay off the poor guy, Gojyo,” Hakkai chimed in, “He’s still depressed.”  
  


Still in his sleeping attire, Goku wandered aimlessly around the border of the town. His mind continued to swirl with thoughts of the event that had occurred just three days ago.

“So we meet again.”

Goku looked around. Was that comment for him? He continued to wander the streets.

“You don’t remember me? Meanie.”

Goku cautiously wandered the streets, certain the voice wasn’t talking to him.

“You know,” the voice continued, “I wasn’t even interested in you guys when I initially saw you in that cell.” A violent chill shot up Goku’s spine, stopping him in his tracks. “But when I left that place, I felt this….incredible surge of power. I had to come back and watch all the fun you had.”

This caught Goku’s attention as his head shot to his left then right. He looked behind – no one there. The high moon shined bright – the buildings cast no shadows. So where was the voice coming from …. Above perhaps?

“You’re wrong,” Goku shouted, “Far from it! I would never intentionally hurt someone I love! Especially my friends!”

“Not from what I saw.”

The voice was smooth, almost calming yet clearly trying to push his buttons. Goku tensed up, his hands balling into fists. He had to stay calm. Goku froze where he stood as a set of hands delicately rested on his shoulders from behind.

“It looked like a lot of fun indeed. I wanna play.” The voice whispered in his ear.

“Why would – who are you?” Goku tried to get a better look from the corner of his eye.

“I’m just a girl looking for some fun.” Her tongue lashed out and tickled the shell of Goku’s ear. He shuddered at the sensation; the demoness’ lips formed a smile on his ear.

“C’mon, little one. Let’s play. I think you’ll like it.”

“Not! Interested!” Goku gritted his teeth and stepped away from the woman. What was her deal?

“Fine then.” Her voice was still calm, but the spoken words sounded disappointed and somewhat threatening. Goku looked over his shoulder back at the female. She was slightly shorter than him with long brunette hair in bouncy curls just past her shoulders. Horns emerged from those curls, twisting around next to her head like a bull.

The dress she wore had thin straps holding low-cut sheer fabric that lightly traveled down her lilac skin-tone. A line of lace bordered across her chest, almost camouflaging the small chain necklace with a crystal pendulum piece at the end hugged between breasts. The fabric gathered around her waist, hanging freely off her hips and reaching down to her knees. Her tail poked from under the fabric; the point of her tail swung around her leg and curled itself in his direction as if to say “come here”. 

The silhouette of a thong could be seen through the thin material. Goku’s cheeks warmed a bit as his eyes trailed back up. There must’ve been a total of nine earrings on her pointed ears – five on her left, four on the right. They were mostly hoop earrings or diamonds. She must have a sugar daddy with the size of those rocks. She also wore bracelets; what was that, three on one and two on the other? They appeared to be solid gold, but Goku wasn't sure. 

The demoness' eyes clearly burned with desire as her tail playfully swayed from side-to-side. A cloud rolled by, briefly blocking the moonlight and darkening the woman’s features. Goku’s mind raced. “What should I do?” He couldn’t let this new demon create chaos in town. Sanzo and the others were not 100%. He couldn’t allow this woman to harm them.

Goku turned his back to her and sprinted from the town towards the desert. “Ooooh. The thrill of the hunt. I like you,” the demoness sung out. She darted after Goku with little effort. Goku glanced over his shoulder only to see the woman almost dancing on the sand with ease; quickly closing the gap between them.

“Come, cutie.” Holy crap! She was side-by-side with Goku. “It’s been so long since I’ve played with someone who could present a challenge.”

“I won’t!” Goku elbowed the air. “She dodged me? She's fast!”

“Stop!”

Two hands firmly clasped around Goku’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“Quit worrying about those silly townspeople and your friends. It’s you I want. Or more so, the you without this silly thing on.”

Goku stared at the demoness; her voice had a bit of a sensuous tone to it. The woman lightly trailed her fingers across Goku’s coronet and gently cupped his face. He was unfamiliar with all these new feelings – it made the blood rush to his penis. Oh how he wished it was cloudier outside.

The demoness wrapped her arms around Goku’s arm, her breasts pressed up against him – this made him tense up more.

“Won’t you pweddy pwease take your coronet off?”

What? She was serious! No! He couldn’t risk it. They were still too close to the village. No! He couldn’t even consider it! Not even to spar! And what if he killed her? What if he attacked the village and …

“You’re crazy! I won’t do it!”

Though he was angry, this woman didn’t budge an inch. She leaned in close, her arms around him; the heat between her legs grazing the back of his hand. Goku tensed as his hand twitched against her heat. The woman smiled against his shoulder.

“Hee hee. Have you ever been intimate with a woman, Goku?”

Goku’s eyes widened, a heated blush across his cheeks. “Wh-what? No!”

“So one of your traveling companions then,” the demoness giggled playfully.

Goku looked at the woman – shocked at the comment. “N-No! Stop it!”

“Mmm. So you could say you need a release.” The demoness leaned closer. Goku swallowed hard. “My name is Naneko. Goku, I’m an honest girl. In your other form, I will make sure you won’t get too wild. I’ll make damn sure to give you a happy ending and I promise you that you will wake up with your cute little coronet back on.”

Naneko made him nervous. How could he trust her? A delicate hand pressed against the hardening in his PJ bottoms. Goku squeezed his eyes shut – biting back a moan. Naneko giggled, kissing the shell of his ear.

“C’mon, monkey. Think of it as some combat training and then a gooood sexual release all in one. It’ll be good for the both of us.”

Goku let out a mewl as that warm hand left his erection. His mind raced about as fast as his heart. She barely did a thing to him and he wanted more. He continued to debate with himself. Naneko rolled her eyes, frustrated with his indecisiveness and tore the coronet from his brow . . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: No sex, but sexual themes.

“NO – GYAH!!” Goku clutched his chest, choking as his body changed; his hair grew long and fingernails sharp like daggers. Goku dropped to his knees and threw back his head, only the white of his eyes were visible. A silent scream emerged from his wide open mouth, teeth growing sharp.

Finally, one ground shaking scream, a whirlwind of sand, and before Naneko stood Seiten Taisei. A sly grin formed on Naneko’s face. She was positively giddy with excitement.

A true demon stood before her and was Naneko’s next challenge. She was determined to dominate this beast. In turn, she knew Goku, or rather Seiten Taisei, would be determined to attack her with his entire being as he stared coldly at her.

Naneko crouched down at the ready, Seiten Taisei never budged. She knew of his speed and was prepared. Her long tail flickered from side-to-side. It would prove useful if he appeared behind her without warning.

Naneko never looked away or let her gaze waver. Seiten Taisei was staring her down. He wanted to chase her down, yet Naneko never flinched. Seiten Taisei barred his teeth, trying to intimidate her.

His challengers were all the same to Seiten Taisei; just obstacles and nothing more. Sick of the staring contest, Seiten Taisei’s image faded into the surrounding area.

“Hee hee. I remember this little trick.” Naneko kept her senses sharp. Her ears twitched and she quickly dropped down to the sand as a silhouette soared above her. Naneko leapt up and grabbed Seiten Taisei by the foot, tossing him face-first into the sand.

A low growl emerged from Seiten Taisei, he rolled over as Naneko dug her fingers into the sand and launched herself on top of him; straddling his hips. Seiten Taisei growled again, swiping one hand at Naneko which she easily blocked.

Seiten Taisei was stunned, his hands pinned above his head. She was just as strong and clearly capable of putting up a fight. Seiten Taisei snapped his teeth at Naneko.

“I know it can’t be as easy as all this. Really? I’m disappointed.” Seiten Taisei glared up at Naneko, her breasts pressing against his chest, her curls tickling his cheeks. Naneko put her entire body weight on Seiten Taisei. As far as moving his torso, he was pretty limited with movement.

Naneko could see the wheels turning in Seiten Taisei’s head. She rolled her hips into him, teasing his cock and clearly interrupting his train of thought. Seiten Taisei let out a mewl, his features softened. Snapping out of his brief haze, Seiten Taisei kicked his legs up behind Naneko. The brief second where she lost her balance was enough for Seiten Taisei to regain control and knock Naneko over his head.

Seiten Taisei flipped over, hunched low to the ground. Naneko hopped to her feet, her tail swinging playfully behind her. She found this amusing. Like a cat playing with its prey. Though she wasn’t looking to kill him; just wear him out sexually. Naneko curled her finger at the beast, inviting him over.

Seiten Taisei rose to his knees, his hands still curled at his sides, preparing to swipe once Naneko was within reach. Again, his image distorted and vanished into the air. Naneko remained calm, her breathing steady with her hands folded behind her back.

“Come on, boy. No hiding,” Naneko sung out. Almost like someone finding a stray in the streets. Naneko noticed a shadow moving just past the edge of her vision. She whirled around, a hand reaching for his shoulder. Her fingers tickled the fabric of his shirt as it slipped from her grasp. A strong grip grabbed her other arm, twisting it up behind her back.

“Damn, you’re quick. Bravo,” Naneko complimented. Seiten Taisei lifted her arm up, applying pressure to her shoulder. Naneko winced, reaching for her shoulder. She was going to have to think fast before he dislocated her arm.

Naneko reached her free hand back and cupped Seiten Taisei’s erection.

“Sommebodyyy’s still haaa-aaarrd,” Naneko teased, moving her hand. Playing with Seiten Taisei’s erection loosened the death grip he had on her arm. His breathing quickened as Naneko tugged at her entrapped arm. Seiten Taisei’s eyes shot open, swatting her hand away from his rapidly aching erection.

He growled in frustration and grabbed both of Naneko’s wrists, pulling her back to his chest. Naneko cried out in pain. Seiten Taisei seemed intent on dislocating something. Again, thinking fast, Naneko felt something poking at one of her cheeks.

Naneko ran her tail lightly up the fabric of Seiten Taisei’s inner thigh, tickling his skin. She felt his knee shake, but only when her tail had reached the sensitive area behind his balls. She swirled the tip of her tail around there, lightly wrapping the arrow-part of her tail around the area and stroking the base of his cock.

She could feel Seiten Taisei’s breathing change on the back of her neck as she bit her lower lip and began to grind her hips back. A sharp hiss escaped between Seiten Taisei’s teeth.

Naneko felt his grip loosen on her wrists as Seiten Taisei began to rock with her. A little sloppy, but he was getting the idea. Perhaps it’s really been a long time since Seiten Taisei has had sex with a woman. There was no way he would have lived this long and not known the pleasures of sex.

Naneko began lowering her arms, Seiten Taisei didn’t resist. He was confused; fighting Naneko was his main goal. But at the moment, Seiten Taisei’s thoughts were fuzzy. Having experienced many fights, this was the first time in centuries he was this distracted. She was proving to be quite a challenge indeed.

Seiten Taisei snapped out of his trance, moving his hands to the small of Naneko’s back he shoved her to the ground. Before Naneko had time to recover, Seiten Taisei kicked her hard across the sand. A huge cloud of sand trailed to Naneko whom continued to roll from the momentum.

Naneko propped herself on her side, spitting a small amount of blood and wiping the access droplets from the corner of her mouth. “Tch. You little punk. That. Stung.”

Seiten Taisei glared at the silhouette figure in the distance. He wanted so badly to tear Naneko apart like shredded fabric, but she seemed to have a strange presence about her. If he got too close, he may not get a chance to draw blood and enjoy the light fade from her eyes. Long distance combat definitely wasn’t his fighting style of choice.

Naneko rose to her feet, grabbing her hoop earrings and detached them. At this distance, Seiten Taisei was sure she wouldn’t be able to reach him. What was she going to do with a couple mere pieces of jewelry?

Naneko flicked her wrist at him, those silver hoops glimmering in the moonlight. Seiten Taisei swatted at the air, knocking away the earrings. In that same instant a thin chain wrapped around his wrist, a pendulum dangling under the wrapping. His eyes followed the chain all the way back to Naneko whom held the chain firmly in her grip.

Naneko’s 18 inch chain necklace extended several meters! Seiten Taisei growled fiercely, tugging his arm back. The chain didn’t budge. He gripped the chain with his other hand and tried yanking it. Naneko laughed as her chain gave off a slight glow.

Seiten Taisei struggled against the chain, frustrated that this time he was distracted by jewelry. Naneko threw her head back, her laugh carrying through the night air. 

She took a step back, slightly tugging on the chain and sent Seiten Taisei soaring through the air. Seiten Taisei let out a loud roar before landing hard on his chest. Okay, now he was getting pissed.

“I may not be stronger than you,” Naneko began, walking towards Seiten Taisei, “but I do know a few tricks to help keep you under control. ” Naneko gave a playful wink. Seiten Taisei returned the look with a piercing glare . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: some sexual themes

Seiten Taisei propped himself on his hands. Naneko twisted her hands around the chain and gave it another forceful tug launching the sage through the air. Naneko flicked both wrists, manipulating the chain in her hands and wrapped the chain around Seiten Taisei’s other wrist and bound them together. Seiten Taisei let out a loud growl, struggling to free his hands and took immediate note of the buzzing feeling in his wrists – no. It was a warm, tingling sensation that left his hands almost feeling hallow. Was this because of the chain? Whatever it was, it irritated Seiten Taisei greatly and continued to try and tear his wrists free.

Naneko swayed her hips as she approached her helpless charge. “It's no use,” Naneko sang, “you can go ahead and struggle all you want. It only brings me more enjoyment to see you fight against the inevitable. My necklace is made o–” Seiten Taisei let out another loud growl, interrupting Naneko's little speech as he threw sand in her eyes. Naneko shrieked and stumbled backwards. Seiten Taisei, still low to the ground, threw all his body weight into his shoulder, knocking the wind out of Naneko and sending them both to the ground.

Seiten Taisei landed on top of Naneko, his nose popping out from between her breasts. His hands were still bound…and between the faint wetness of Naneko's sex and his painful erection (which he had forgotten about). Seiten Taisei just stared up at Naneko, a clear blush high on his cheeks, turning his ears a dark shade of red. Naneko just stared back down at him, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

The chain Naneko held became slack in her hand as she stared at Seiten Taisei in her breathless state. The bindings around Seiten Taisei’s wrists loosened as he struggled to push himself up and free his hands under his own body weight. The act itself only put more pressure on his cock.

The sudden feel of a single sharpened nail trailing along the inside of Naneko’s leg made her catch her breath. Her body stiffened at the sensation and caused goose bumps to rise on her arms and trickle down her legs. She reflexively arched her back up against him.

Seiten Taisei propped himself onto his knees, ripping the chain from his wrists and bound Naneko’s wrists in a single hand above her head before she could recover to do that little trick with her necklace. She let out a cry, throwing her head back at the action. He was quick! For as long as the fight had been going on, Seiten Taisei's body showed no signs of fatigue.

“So, the monkey has a little fight to him,” Naneko teased though half-lidded eyes. Seiten Taisei hovered over Naneko, her legs spread on either side of him. He glared down at the woman, searching for fear behind this brave face. It was a look Seiten Taisei could drink in for centuries and never tire of it. Naneko's eyes didn't show so much as a glimmer of self-doubt. Like she was confident she was going to leave this fight alive. Seiten Taisei wondered what she was scheming.

Seiten Taisei’s eyes trailed down Naneko’s body as her chest rose and sank with each breath. Her hair lay fanned out beneath her head in an array of directions. Naneko’s dress was askew – one side was wadded high up on her thigh.

What was that reaction she gave earlier? Seiten Taisei looked at his free hand and lightly trailed his nails along her exposed thigh once more, searching for that one spot that made her writhe underneath him. A sound escaped Naneko’s lips that almost sounded like she was in pain. Her head tilted back into her hair, her leg folded upwards with encouragement for Seiten Taisei to continue further.

This piqued Seiten Taisei’s curiosity as he readjusted his weight back on his knees. Sand was certainly not comfortable for this sort of thing, but suspicious and curious of Naneko’s intentions, Seiten Taisei was not about to let his guard down. This brave act could be an elaborate trap to catch him off guard for all he knew. The mere act of running his nails along the inside of Naneko’s thigh made her breath hitch as her thigh spasmed and tingled at the sensation.

Whoa! What was that? Naneko looked down at Seiten Taisei’s hand. Sonofabitch! His nails had slit the string on her thong. Fucker! Naneko liked this thong! Regardless of its plain pattern, it was still a cute thong. 

She let out a whine at the sight. Seiten Taisei cocked his head to the side, eyes squinting at this reaction. He switched his hands, pushing the other side of the dress up to her waist and tickled his nails all along Naneko’s inner thigh. He had no idea what those nails were doing to her as she squirmed underneath him. 

Naneko hadn’t had sex in too damn long and the bastard had to go and tease all her sensitive areas? She snapped out of her happy daze and looked down. Oh hell no! The little shit had slit the other side of her thong. She glared up at Seiten Taisei. “Great. NOW I’m going commando. You happy now, you stupid monkey?!!” Tears formed at the corners of Naneko’s eyes, anger clearly written on her face. 

What happened? Seiten Taisei didn’t draw blood. Nor did he break any of her bones. He didn’t even break skin! He was damn sure he hadn't done anything that would have caused this kind of reaction. So why was it that, all of a sudden, Naneko’s demeanor had changed? What happened to that brave warrior he was facing just minutes before? No matter; whatever he did, he clearly had the upper hand over Naneko. Or so he thought.

Naneko gripped her necklace, the chain reacted to her and began to glow. Before Seiten Taisei could react, the pendulum at the end of the chain whipped across his cheek, catching him off guard. Seiten Taisei released his hold on Naneko's wrists and leaned back, his hand clutching at the thin wound. Naneko rose and punched the monkey in the chest, knocking him backward. The charge was stunned as a light trail of blood slid down his cheek. He looked up to see an angry silhouette hovering above him, a piece of fabric lightly falling to her feet.

“You're going to regret that,” threatened the angry succubus. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: oral, blowjob, restraints, sex

Naneko detached a bracelet from her wrist, her eyes burning with fury down at her charge. Seiten Taisei would have looked skeptical at that piece of jewelry about 23 minutes prior, but considering the earrings were a distraction and the necklace bound his wrist, he wasn't about to take his chances with a bracelet.

Seiten Taisei rose to his feet, twisting his upper torso away from Naneko with his palms hovering over one another to summon an energy blast should he need it. He didn't like having to summon any sort of energy blasts or rely on his chi. It took out all the fun out of hand-to-hand combat. 

This position he took didn't phase Naneko by any means. In fact, he had done half the work for her. She held her hand out towards Seiten Taisei, the bracelet giving off a dark green glow as it rose from her hand. Seiten Taisei slitted his eyes. He was going to need to act faster than the stupid bag of tricks Naneko possessed. He was also going to have to keep a sharp eye on all that jewelry she wore.

Just then, the bracelet shot towards Seiten Taisei's hands and bound them together; the momentum of the bracelet throwing him off his feet. Seiten Taisei landed hard on the ground, stunned once more. How was it that this woman's skills, this mere demon's skills, were almost better than his own? No. Impossible! Seiten Taisei was slower. He had to be. Seiten Taisei had fought many humans, demons, and even gods over hundreds of centuries and never was he slowed down this much. What was different? 

Naneko licked her lips at the confused monkey. “Serves you right for cutting up my thong. And like I told your other half, I AM going to break you.” Though those weren't her exact words, Goku knew of her intentions beforehand. Naneko held both hands out away from her sides, the bracelets on each hand glowing vibrantly as they rotated around her wrists. The bracelet that bound Seiten Taisei's hands together began to shine brighter and picked him up. He winced at the forced movement until his toes barely kissed the sand. 

Seiten Taisei barred his teeth and snapped at Naneko as she approached him. She ran a delicate hand across his chest as she circled him. Naneko felt his chest hitch when her nails tickled his side. A hard kick to her ribs interrupted her thoughts. Naneko grabbed herself and cursed the damn monkey for being so complicated. Seiten Taisei struggled against the restraints and lashed out again. Naneko dodged around his next kick and jumped back in front of him, scratching at the fabric on his upper thigh.   
Seiten Taisei tensed his arms and lifted both legs, trying to catch Naneko between them. She blocked one leg, shoving it down and side-stepping down under the other, jumping away just out of his reach. It irritated Seiten Taisei as he twisted his wrists within his bindings.

“I'd say you need to learn to calm the fuck down, but then you'd be boring now wouldn't you,” Naneko snapped. Something dangling from the hem of Goku's pajama bottoms caught her eye. A drawstring? A smirk raised at the corner of Naneko's lips. In order for her to get close enough, even for a split second, she was going to need to distract Seiten Taisei again. “And I'm going to need something new to catch him by surprise.” 

Naneko's mind raced as she detached two more bracelets from her wrists. Seiten Taisei glared, curling his top lip back and exposing his fangs. The two bracelets gave off a glow different from all the others; the light was tinted with a purple-teal color. 

The two bracelets rotated one over the other until it looked like they had joined together as an orb. The orb then bolted to Naneko's right, outside Seiten Taisei's peripheral vision as Naneko's image disappeared in the opposite direction. He tried in vain to crane his neck to see where exactly the strange orb disappeared off to in the distance.

Had she screwed something up? Seiten Taisei's pointed ears twitched; what? A trail of light shot across his chest. He heaved his chest in and pulled back his stomach to avoid impact. That same light shot across behind his legs. Seiten Taisei growled in frustration as he dodged strike after strike from the orb. 

A set of nails grazed the fabric of his shirt diagonally down from his shoulder to his abs; snagging the hem of his pants in the process. In that same moment, he felt the fabric of his pants relax and loosen around his waist. 

Naneko back-flipped away from him as she overlooked her work to see if she had actually caught the drawstring enough to loosen his pants. What she saw was his pants clinging to dear life on his hips with the help of his erection. His plainly colored light gray boxers peeked up underneath.

“Gray? Oh, Goku, that's not sexy in the least.” Naneko chuckled to herself as she held her hand out, retracting the orb. Seiten Taisei looked uncomfortable in his bindings combined with his limited movement. Seiten Taisei glared at her, absolutely hating that he was at a disadvantage. In all his centuries of fighting, NEVER has he been tied with bindings this powerful. Then again, he's never had a demon that was smart enough to use something made by the Gods to be used to restrain demons; almost as if they were made specifically for him.

Naneko re-attached her necklace and with the bracelets still rotating over one another, the orb shot out towards Seiten Taisei, diving down towards his feet before shooting up along his body, forcing him to tilt his head back. Naneko took her chance with this distraction and charged towards him. She grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled down, shards of fabric scattering to the breeze. Seiten Taisei tensed at the unexpected cold that hugged his chest, a light layer of sweat evaporating off his skin. It was a sight to behold; soft, yet well toned skin stretched over lithe muscle.

Naneko giggled, enjoying the sight of Seiten Taisei's face become contorted by the sudden onset of cool air meeting hot skin. He was at the perfect height off the ground for Naneko as she leaned forward and lapped at an erect nipple. Seiten Taisei's eyes screwed shut at the touch. 

What the crap did she just do?! Seiten Taisei tensed up, a mewl escaping his lips. Naneko smiled against him, lightly clamping her teeth around him as she rolled her eyes up to watch his reaction. There was a blush high on his cheeks as he struggled not to lose himself in Naneko’s loving mouth. 

When he opened his eyes, he looked down and noticed Naneko's gaze. His eyes widened in embarrassment, bit his lip and knee’d her in the chest. She quickly released him and dodged the attack; which didn't hold much merit compared to his earlier attacks. Naneko leaned back in and nipped at the other neglected bud on his chest while letting her hands flow freely across his chest, lightly tracing her fingers along scars from battles long past.

Naneko rolled her tongue around the erect nipple, enjoying the sight of Seiten Taisei trying to pull himself away from her, but with nowhere to go. Naneko's tongue gently massaged Seiten Taisei's nipple, causing his hands to ball into fists; his breath hitching as she did so. Seiten Taisei lashed out at her again, kicking at her waist which she was not expecting, and then his other leg reached out and kicked her hard in the chest.

Naneko stumbled backward and gripped at her chest. “You little shit,” she sneered, “just because they're big doesn't mean they cushion those blows by any means.” Just as she was sure Seiten Taisei felt she was a challenge to him, he was certainly being a challenge to her; not that she minded a whole lot. “We're gonna need to do something about those legs, monkey man,” Naneko announced and she reached for her necklace again. 

She held the hoop of the necklace as she threaded the chain just wide enough to pull over her head before balling it up in the palm of her hand. The entire piece began to emit a golden glow, illuminating certain feature of the succubus; her face looked sharper and more determined as the corners of her lips curled upward.

She pinched the loop between her forefinger and thumb, dropping the crystal pendulum. Seiten Taisei watched as the pendulum plunged downward; the chain never curving at the change in weight.

Naneko lifted her gaze to Seiten Taisei, a smile on her face as she dropped the necklace; the pendulum piercing the sand like a hot knife through butter. Naneko folded her hands behind her back and swirled designs in the sand with her tail. Seiten Taisei snarled, continuing to struggle against the damn bracelet that bound his hands together. 

Without any time to react, loop end of the necklace shot out from the sand and wrapped itself around Seiten Taisei's ankle. This caught his attention as the pendulum shot up and wrapped itself around his other ankle. Seiten Taisei cried out in frustration. Oh yeah, he was furious. Both ends of the chain held their own in the sand, not budging despite Seiten Taisei's sharp movements.

“Maybe now he won't kick me. God that was irritating...,” Naneko thought to herself. She slowly approached Seiten Taisei; his expressions were a mixture of both uncertainty and anger. His body writhed against the restraints, arms cramping under his own weight. Naneko took note of the obvious discomfort and lowered him so that his weight rested on the balls of his feet; but not enough to be completely comfortable. He snapped his teeth at Naneko, clearly expressing his frustration. She giggled at his attempts to draw blood from her. 

“Since you're so eager to see blood . . . “ Naneko's sentence trailed off. She grabbed a fist full of those brunette, mullet locks and pulled his head back. Seiten Taisei cried out at the sharp movement as Naneko placed light, teasing kisses from his chin up along his jaw line and down his neck. Seiten Taisei's eyes shot open at the feel of something sharp puncturing at the crook of his neck, then something warmth trickling down as the pain quickly faded. Naneko purred against his neck, lapping lovingly at the wound.

“Mmm. Yummy.” Naneko's tongue followed the trail of blood down to where it rested on her charge's collarbone before going back up to the other side of his neck, kissing the vein protruding there. She felt Seiten Taisei shudder under her, bringing another smile to her face. She felt Seiten Taisei try to thrash his head in her grip; her hand didn’t budge as she put her other hand to his chin, a finger lightly pressed to his lips. “Shhhh. Calm down, calm down,” Naneko cooed. She brought Seiten Taisei's head down to face her. His lips curled back displaying his distaste for his position. 

Naneko hugged her body against his, rolling her hips forward and giving attention to Seiten Taisei's growing need. Oh yeah, that need was growing. Regardless of how much he'd rather fight, his body indicated otherwise. Seiten Taisei's breathing grew heavy, Naneko loosened her grip on his hair as his head rolled down next to her ear. She shuddered at the feeling of his breath tickling her skin. 

Naneko noticed her own breath becoming ragged and hooked one leg up around Seiten Taisei's waist, grinding their sexes together. A moan escaped Seiten Taisei's lips as he struggled to keep his eyes focused. He took note of how close he was to Naneko's ear. If he could just latch a fang around one of those hoop earrings, he could tear it off and get Naneko off him long enough to figure out how to free himself. 

Seiten Taisei rolled his head to the side and half-heartedly snapped at the lobe of Naneko's ear. She yipped but never retreated. Seiten Taisei couldn't understand why he couldn't put more force behind his bite. Feeling his breath on her shoulder and giving up his feeble attack, Naneko grabbed him by the hair again and pulled his lips to her own.

The kiss was rough and filled with lust. Her little charge didn't fight when she dipped her tongue along the crease of his lips and into his wet cavern. Naneko placed her hands on either side of Seiten Taisei's face, she applied pressure to her thumbs over where the back of his jawbone was located and opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. She had expected a little more fight out of Seiten Taisei, yet he didn't reject the kiss as her tongue rolled around in his mouth, coaxing his tongue to dance with hers. It worked, he had gotten the hint and mimicked Naneko's movements until she had pulled his tongue out of his mouth enough to suckle on it; simulating what was next on her agenda.

Naneko bit at his bottom lip and gave it a playful tug. She leaned back and drank in the sight of Seiten Taisei; face flushed, eyes swimming in a pool of lust and confusion, lips plump from her attack. His features were covered in a light layer of sweat that accentuated his muscles in the moonlight. Naneko brought her hands down to his chest, feeling the skin ripple under her touch. Despite his small size, he was nicely built. Naneko was determined to create a mental blueprint of him as she drew her fingers all over, feeling the contours of his body. 

Naneko removed her leg, drawing a disappointing mewl from Seiten Taisei as her heat left his throbbing penis. She drew her fingers lightly up once more, loving the sounds she extracted from the demon. She was witnessing a part of Seiten Taisei that no one else would ever see; human or demon. Getting a beast such as this, one that most other demons feared, to submit would have been no easy feat had Naneko not been equipped for the task thanks to Tsuki. 

She trailed her fingers down his body once more and hooked her fingers in the hem of the elastic in his boxers. Glancing up through her lush lashes she searched Seiten Taisei’s features for any signs of discomfort; not physically but mentally or emotionally. Something that would indicate resistance to the succubus. Seeing nothing on his face that would have told her to stop, she pushed both his boxers and PJ pants past his hips and let gravity do the rest. Seiten Taisei let out a hiss at the sudden onset of cool wrapping around his heated cock, precum pooled at the tip. Naneko smiled at the sight of Seiten Taisei's erect penis. 

“It's rude to point, monkey boy,” Naneko teased as she trailed a finger from the base of Seiten Taisei's cock, tracing over a prominent vein and followed it up to the head. Seiten Taisei squeezed his eyes shut, tensing up at the barrage of sensations overtaking his body. “Hey,“ Naneko snapped as she flicked the tip of his cock drawing another sharp intake of breath from Seiten Taisei. She cupped his chin and turned his face to hers. “Open your eyes! Remember my thong you ripped earlier,” she asked, though it moreso sounded like a demand for him to remember, “I told you that you were going to pay for that . . . “ Naneko eyes slitted as she bit her bottom lip, her free hand finding its way to the base of Seiten Taisei's heat and lightly wrapped her fingers around. 

She tightened her grip and drew her fist up along the length of Seiten Taisei's cock so as to test the waters, as it were. If he was too sensitive, considering it's probably been centuries since he felt the pleasures of a woman, she wasn't sure he would be able to satisfy her. But if she was able to prolong his pleasure, this would turn into a most enjoyable evening indeed. 

Seiten Taisei choked back a moan, his mind rattling with electricity as his body inadvertently shook. Naneko kept her grip firm as she pushed her fist down then pulled back. Without realizing it, she noticed Seiten Taisei struggling to move his hips with her hand. Naneko felt a warm, tingly sensation build in the pit of her stomach, her own wetness dripping between her legs. 

Seiten Taisei glared at Naneko as she stilled her hand, a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. Naneko cracked a smile, and leaned her head to his collarbone. “Impatient little thing, aren't you? I guess that goes without saying considering your temper.” She withdrew her head and brought her hand from Seiten Taisei's erection to her lips, dipping two fingers in her mouth, twirling and twisting her tongue around the digits as she drew them out.

Seiten Taisei moistened his lips as Naneko lowered herself to her knees, never releasing the hold she had over his eyes. From this angle Naneko knew Seiten Taisei was getting an excellent view, the straps of her dress hung loosely from her shoulders. Seiten Taisei swallowed hard, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back another moan, holding his breath as she lightly blew across the tip of his cock.

She grabbed the hardened member and brought it to her plush lips. Her tongue lashed out and danced around the tip before trailing it down the underside of the swollen muscle. Her tongue lingered at the base of his cock before trailing down, the course feel of his pubic hair grazing her skin as she trailed her tongue down along his sacs.

Seiten Taisei's body shook as brief waves of electricity washed over him. Naneko smiled against his heated skin; Seiten Taisei shivered at her breath tickling the tender area. Naneko moved her tongue back up, snaking it around him as she did so then sliding her tongue along the slit.

Naneko's tongue continued to dance along Seiten Taisei, teasing and lightly nipping at the tender flesh. She loved the way Seiten Taisei's body reacted to her, the way his body muscles tightened and flexed, his strong legs trembling as her hair tickled his skin. 

Sweat mixed with his tangy scent filling her nostrils, his precum brushing her lips when she briefly swept them across the sensitive skin. Naneko hummed lightly against him as she licked her lips, her own need growing as her juices trickled down the insides of her thighs. The heat boiling deep from within drove her crazy, however she didn't want to take care of it – not yet. When she came, she wanted it to be from riding the feral beast repeatedly until his body succumbed to sleep.

Naneko brought the blunt end of his member to her lips, curving a smile on his skin before pushing the bulbous head past her lips, slowly taking him in. Her fingers tunneled around him and snaked away as her mouth replaced her fingers when taking him in; then vice versa when she pulled away. Naneko quickened her pace, encircling her thumb and forefinger around the base of Seiten Taisei's throbbing member, her other hand on his hip; holding him in place. 

Another sound escaped Seiten Taisei's lips; it almost sounded like as whine that quickly turned into a moan from pleasure. Naneko took him all the way in, rolling her tongue as she pushed down and hollowed her cheeks as she pulled back. His hips instinctively rocked against her mouth as much as the restraints would allow. And although she was rewarded with a throaty moan each time she took him all the way in, it wasn't enough for Naneko.

She sucked him in deeper and pulled away almost too quickly as a fang nicked against tender tissue. Seiten Taisei sucked in sharply, tossing his head back and released a low growl; whether in pleasure or pain Naneko wasn't entirely sure. The heated flesh in her mouth twitched as she repeated the action to confirm her suspicions. Naneko pulled back and removed her lips with a “slurp”.

“Naughty little thing, aren't you? Getting turned on by sharp tingles of pain. Is that why you love fighting so violently? You get all hot in the pants when Goku places his hand on the coronet that entraps you within him, debating about whether or not to release you. The thought of the skin on your knuckles breaking as it pounds against the bones of your opponent,” Naneko teased, stilling her hand, “I saw the way you enjoyed yourself as you tore into the one they call 'Kougaiji'.” Seiten Taisei rolled his head forward and gave her a piercing glare. She was familiar with this look; it was the same look he had delivered earlier when his wrists were first bound together by her necklace. 

Seiten Taisei's mind reminisced over the battle between him and the short-tempered red head. “Hey,” Naneko snapped, giving him another tug and bringing Seiten Taisei back to her. “You're with me! No one else! You will pay for ruining my thong! Not your owner's thong, not your comrade's thong, my thong. Until we are both satisfied, your mind will not wander.” She continued to work Seiten Taisei as his eyes briefly lulled shut before snapping back open trying not to allow his vision to double over.

The damn succubus had magic fingers. It was as if they knew exactly where to apply pressure and just the right amount in order to draw out sounds of pleasure from him. Her tongue was the same way as she switched between using her hands and her skilled tongue. Seiten Taisei's breathing was quick-paced and grew ragged as Naneko wrapped her mouth around him again; giving a low hum each time she took him all the way in. His chest heaved as Naneko continued to work on him, her head bobbing. 

His body wanted so badly to thrust into Naneko; to tangle his fingers in those bouncy locks and quicken her attack on his erection. Anything to release the burning coil of pleasure building up inside. He struggled to keep his eyes focused on Naneko, the intense pressure building in his groin ached for release.

Naneko couldn't stand the anticipation of being filled by Seiten Taisei. Something between her legs twitched, sending a short and quick jolt of pleasure up her stomach. Her eyes fluttered shut at the thought of the beast pounding her pussy with as much intensity and ferocity as he would if he were in a fight. Naneko’s hand traveled from the beast’s hip, down to the edge of her dress and reached under and cupped the drenched mound between her legs. 

It wasn't visible, but Naneko formed a smile around the demon as she rose up on her knees a little more, moving her dress up to her hips before readjusting her weight back down; rolling and tucking the fabric on either side. 

Naneko’s hand moved back down and, skillfully spread her own labia, she dipped one finger in and swept the well manicured finger over her swollen clitoris. The light tingly sensation she received with each motion was incredible; but she wanted more. Naneko wondered how long it had been since the last time she had sex. Too fucking long, that was for damn sure. And with each stroke she gave herself, she gave a light hum to Seiten Taisei.

At the same time, she glanced up at the Great Sage; his eyes barely slit open, droplets of sweat hung off his chin, completely lost in sexual bliss. Naneko took this chance to get her first taste of the Sage’s life force. She closed her eyes, focusing on both activities simultaneously; trying not to throw off her rhythm. A slight glow began to engulf both Seiten Taisei and Naneko; a glow that, under the full moon, was barely visible. 

Naneko lost herself in the sensations that engulfed her. Her eyes snapped open, pupils going paper thin. Even though she had fed off dozens of life forces over the centuries, it was like she was feasting for the first time! It was the most delectable thing she had ever tasted! 

It was like lightly swiping her finger across the surface of a pool of liquid chocolate then popping the covered digit in her mouth, experiencing a wave of satisfaction as the chocolate coating cascaded over her taste buds.  
  
The feeling didn’t last long; that low snarl emitted from Seiten Taisei felt like a warning to Naneko. She stopped, the glow around the two subsiding as Naneko focused back on the hot flesh within her mouth, giving over-exaggerated moans as her tongue massaged the underside of her charge‘s erection; wriggling the muscle on the sensitive spot under the mushroom tip. The beast mewled at the action. Clearly he didn’t notice the appetizer Naneko just helped herself to. 

It wasn’t enough. That small sampling wasn’t enough! The succubus became restless; the light fabric of her dress tickled her pert nipples. The slightest movements made caused the fabric to brush her against skin – making the succubus more acutely aware of just how sensitive she was.

The brief puff of heated breath mixed with the sight of the sexy succubus pleasuring herself the same time she was sucking him off was almost maddening to Seiten Taisei as stars began dancing across his vision. Clearly this was something that he had never experienced in the past. His breathing had become uneven and dry, his arms beginning to cramp. 

Naneko encased him completely and Seiten Taisei threw his head back, mouth agape in a silent scream, his vision blanketed in a sea of white. His balls tightened, cock pulsating as his seed spilled into Naneko’s willing cavern. She drank every bit of her little charge, a small amount of cum pooling out the corners of her mouth. The succubus withdrew herself, drawing her thumb across her lips and licking the cum she collected.

Seiten Taisei hunched over, trying to catch his breath as he slowly recovered in the aftershock of his orgasm. His throat may have been dry, but his need to quench another thirst was stronger. Naneko rose to her feet, gently brushing her hand along his cheek. She noted the traces of sweat that hugged around his brow. Naneko was proud of herself for providing a bit of a workout for the wild beast since he hadn't so much as broken a sweat while they were fighting. She leaned in, nestling her lips at the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, loving the musky scent that rolled off his skin as his breath tickled her ear.

Naneko's lips curved into a smirk, pressing her body up against him. Naneko could feel the beginnings of Seiten Taisei's second erection lightly pressing against her. She also saw the fire burning in Seiten Taisei's eyes, his desire for her body growing strong. She wondered how he would react if she released him and let him ravish her body. “The fog in his mind might clear,” she thought to herself, “and he might just attack me instead.” 

Naneko pushed herself off Seiten Taisei. First thing was first: she needed to get him hard again. A blush still lingered across Seiten Taisei’s cheeks as his lips parted slightly; eliciting sound that could have been mistaken as a plea for more. Her fingers trailed from Seiten Taisei’s lips down to his chest, her nails tickling the sensitive skin as she glided behind him. 

Seiten Taisei’s sight followed her as far as his head could turn, stopping as she appeared again to his left. The horny succubus leaned in close to suckle on his earlobe. Seiten Taisei clenched his jaw as she suckled the tender flesh. She released him and trailed her tongue along the outer shell of the pointed ear and flicked her tongue at the tip. Seiten Taisei’s breath hitched when she bit down just a bit. Naneko smiled around him when she felt his body tense up, a low rumble emitting from the back on his throat.

She traced her tongue back down his ear and trailed kisses down towards the base of his neck, stopping to place butterfly kisses along the vein protruding. When another moan, almost a whisper, hummed through his skin, Naneko wondered if this was another sensitive spot for Seiten Taisei. Huh, go figure.

Naneko bit down, careful as not to use her canines, and suckled hard on the spot that made the Great Sage squirm under her lips. She could feel his muscles twitching under her lips; almost as if his body was arguing with itself. One half wanting him to toss his head, the other half urging the succubus to continue. She was pretty sure she was going to leave one hell of a hickey by the time this night was done. The thought caused her to pull back and chuckle to herself.

A renewed surge of energy coursed through Seiten Taisei’s blood! At the sound of her laugh, the Great Beast jerked his arms and legs within his bindings. At first the succubus wasn’t concerned until she took a step back and noticed how hard he was thrashing against the bindings. Before Naneko could react and tighten her hold on him, another hard yank with his powerful legs and the individual links from her necklace glinted through the night sky. 

Naneko gasped and watched, as if in slow motion, the links on her necklace unlaced themselves in a brief string of blinking lights like fireflies before blending against the sand at her feet. In disbelief, Naneko didn’t notice that Seiten Taisei had lifted his legs up to his chest and threw his body down; all that force pulling at the bracelet that bound his wrists together. Specks of green light flashed around his hands as he shattered the accessory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: sex, foreplay

Naneko’s heart sank deep in her chest. Being within arms reach of the Great Sage meant she could experience two different sets of scenarios; one involved either party being thrown into the sand to continue this little sexcapade. And the other? If Seiten Taisei wasn’t satisfied with the oral just received and instead was thrown into a rage, he could lash out.

Chances are he was most likely going to go back into his previous state of rage and thirst for blood. Naneko didn’t have much left in her artillery belt to fend him off for long. Naneko lurched back as a set of sharpened nails slashed out towards her breasts. Naneko threw the body back, dodging the next swipe from Seiten Taisei.

A sudden dip in the sand threw Naneko off her balance as Seiten Taisei reached out again and this time caught a fistful of material on the succubus’ side. Again, as if in slow motion, Naneko watched in absolute horror as the weight of her body tore apart the strands of her nightie, exposing her naked form.

Naneko landed on her back in a pool of destroyed fabric. She propped herself up on her elbows, stunned and in utter disbelief as she took a moment to collect herself, processing what had just happened. Naneko turned her head up at the sight of a shadow looming over her. Seiten Taisei straddled the confused succubus‘ hips, grasping her chin in a firm grip. Naneko grasped the Great Sage’s arm and struggled to break free before her lips were drawn up to his in a hungry kiss. 

Naneko continued her struggle, trying to break free in case he was planning a counterattack; using the kiss to distract her. Seiten Taisei became more aggressive in his kiss, thrusting his tongue between Naneko’s lips and mimicking her movements from earlier. The faint taste of his release was still present within the succubus’ cavern. Seiten Taisei didn’t care. 

Releasing her chin, both hands roamed fluidly over the succubus’ breasts, sharp nails grazing her nipples. A sharp hiss escaped her lips as she pulled away from Seiten Taisei. The Great Sage leaned forward, latching onto her lips again and swallowed her gasp. 

With a snarl, Seiten Taisei reached his behind the succubus’ neck, firmly holding her head in his grip as he deepened the kiss. The sound of fangs clinking against fangs filled the air; tongues intertwining wildly with one another fighting for dominance over the kiss. Naneko reached her arms around and gripped the back of the beast’s shoulders, urging the Sage to continue. 

Fingers tensed, the points of her nails digging in approval as Seiten Taisei’s free hand began to knead Naneko’s breast, occasionally pinching and rolling the rosy bud between his thumb and forefinger. The aroma of Naneko’s desire filled Seiten Taisei’s nostrils. Knowing this made him desire more of the succubus; not just her mouth. 

The Great Sage released Naneko’s plump lips, his hands trailed down, gripping her hips as he readjusted his weight further down her legs. His right leg nudged the succubus’ knees apart and he positioned himself between her. Seiten Taisei cupped Naneko’s finely sculpted ass and pulled her into his lap. 

His hand trailed up her back, fingers splayed across her shoulder blade as Seiten Taisei pulled the succubus close to him. Leaning in, the beast took her right nipple between moistened lips. Naneko snapped her head back, the sensation that surged through her veins was almost overwhelming as Seiten Taisei rolled the flat of his tongue around, across, and occasionally flicked at the swollen nub. 

Naneko’s fingers became tangled in his brunette locks, holding Seiten Taisei to her breast. A fang occasionally nicked at her skin sending jolts of pleasure from her chest, trailing down to the pit of her stomach, then lingering around her wanting pussy.

A light breeze carried the potent aroma from Naneko’s sex, filling Seiten Taisei’s nose. Snarling, he latched onto Naneko’s left breast; repeating the treatment given to its twin. Naneko’s mouth dropped, her sopping pussy needing and wanting to grind against her charge’s growing erection.

The anticipation was killing her! Naneko was so close to having the feral beast in her! She pulled at the Sage’s hair; not because she wanted him to stop, but because she couldn’t stand waiting another minute of not having Seiten Taisei in her. The repeated tugs on his hair didn’t seem to bother Seiten Taisei. As if in retaliation, he drew his hand down to cup Naneko’s pussy and drew a finger along the slick crease.

“Mother fucker!”

Naneko rolled her hips against the teasing digit. Seiten Taisei released the lust-filled succubus and shot her a glare, withdrawing his finger. Naneko’s eyes widened.

“What th—Oh hell no,” Naneko thought to herself. The bastard was going to tease her until she begged for it! Naneko held her resolve; she did not get this far just to submit and scream to have the beast shove that damn cock inside her.

Naneko bit her bottom lip as Seiten Taisei returned his slickened finger to her pussy, pushing between her nether-lips; a calloused finger caressing the bundle of nerves encased there.

Naneko’s vision blurred over as the finger circled and applied pressure right where it should be applied in order to draw heated gasps from her. The sensation traveled up her body, from the bottom of her spine, trailing up her back in a sea of branches, reaching her shoulder and tickling down her arms until it reached to the back of her head. The sensation wrapped around her head, like a delightful electric massage all over her skull.

Even though she knew there were sharpened nails down there, it was as if Seiten Taisei was consciously aware not to dig his pointed talons into the sensitive area. There was no way she wouldn’t be able roll her hips at that! It felt too damn good and the fucker was being too goddamn slow! 

Naneko unlaced her fingers from brunette tangles, snaked her hand between their two forms and gripped the impressive girth that seemed to be brought to full hardness in her fist. The feel of the heated column in her hand made her walls twitch. Naneko moved her fist along Seiten Taisei’s length, determined to make it known that she was not going to beg for it. 

Seiten Taisei snapped his teeth at her, his hand leaving her sex and firmly grasped her wrist, stopping her altogether. Though his grip did not stop her from clenching her fist slightly, then relaxing before clenching her fist again. When he felt her grip relax he tore her hand, though reluctantly, from his unruly urge to let her to finish. 

She squeaked as Seiten Taisei pinned her to the sand, the sudden movement causing her breasts to bounce. Seiten Taisei pinned her wrists above her head in a single grip as his eyes trailed down the body on display before him. Golden eyes met warm cinnamon eyes; the color reminded of sunny days spent in one of his favorite fields from long ago. The warm, renewed scent of earth after a brief rain shower. The pungent scent from the mountain laurels that tickled ‘round the edges of the field filled his senses as his breathing quickened, chasing all manner of creatures for sport.

Seiten Taisei shook his head, ridding himself of the memory in order to continue with the task at hand. A deep blush was high on the succubus’ cheeks, the color reaching to the lobes of her ears. It was kinda cute. He noted her parted lips still bruised from the rough kisses, he trailed his eyes down her neck to the sheen of sweat accentuating the curves of her breasts as they rose and fell with each heated breath.

Seiten Taisei’s eyes swam over both curves and dove down the valley in between, down her well-toned stomach and then her heated temptation between her legs. The pool of juices from Naneko’s sex that coated the insides of her thighs gleamed in the moonlight. Seiten Taisei swallowed hard; his cock twitching at the thought of sliding into her wet passage as it hugged him.

Seiten Taisei released Naneko’s wrists, placing one hand at her side as gripped his dick, dipping the bulbous head along Naneko’s pussy to slicken it up in preparation. He leaned in close, both hands at her sides as he gyrated their sexes together. Naneko’s moan echoed in Seiten Taisei’s ears as she ground her hips into him, his cock teasing her swollen clit. 

Merciful Goddess! This was it! The moment Naneko had been dreaming about just days prior now becoming a reality! The succubus felt she was at her limit seeing as patience, especially in this situation, was not her virtue. But Naneko dare not upset someone as dangerous as the Great Sage. 

The succubus tongued her canine at the point in anticipation as a set of hands reached behind the small of her back. Lifting her hips off the sand, the tip of Seiten Taisei’s head pushed its way past her entrance. 

Naneko’s head fell back, mouth agape, and hands reaching out at her sides, twisting and clawing into the sand as her moans echoed through the air. Seiten Taisei easily slid in to the velvet warmth, her walls contracting around him immediately. Seiten Taisei felt Naneko’s body wanting to suck him back in as he pulled out, then graciously accept the invitation as he pushed his way back in. His eyes lulled shut as another wave of sensations washed over him, head drooping down to her chest.

His pace was slow; almost agonizing to Naneko! She rolled her hips in time with the Great Sage, trying to even remotely take charge of the situation. The next rough snap of his hips caused Naneko to catch her breath and white out her vision, her back arched almost unnaturally against the sand. She choked on her moans as an ocean of an orgasm crashed over her, her walls squeezing around Seiten Taisei. He winced at the sudden grip and slowed his movements, but didn‘t stop. He watched Naneko, her jaw falling open at the intensity of her orgasm. The succubus felt her body become light and airy, like her spirit disconnected itself from her body.

Naneko’s mind was swimming as time slowed, and then exhaled sharply when her lungs burned in need of oxygen. Specks of vision around her peripheral began to return as she floated back into her fleshy shell. 

Seiten Taisei took note of her body relaxing and, resting his body weight on his elbows as he lowered them to either side of Naneko’s head, he began to focus entirely on increasing his speed and friction. Naneko blinked repeatedly, moistening her eyes and became mesmerized at the sight of the Great Sage’s face lost in carnal pleasure; stray hairs clung to his forehead and heated puffs from his grunts and snorts tickled her neck. 

Naneko hooked her arms around Seiten Taisei’s shoulders, drawing him closing to her and tangled her fingers in the hairs that gripped to sweat-soaked skin at the base of his neck. The points of her nails carved incoherent welts across tanned skin; not enough to draw blood, but enough to make the lithe muscles ripple under the pressure.  
  
The sound of the two breathing heavily with passion along with the sound of skin slapping against skin carried through the air. It was a beautiful sound to Naneko; a symphony of two bodies she had missed. 

Suddenly, the rough ground vanished from under Naneko. Alarmed, Naneko tensed her arms around Seiten Taisei’s shoulders as she was pulled into the Great Sage’s lap. 

Wow! He was really getting into it! This was perfect! While he was busy getting off, Naneko could take this opportunity to get her second fill. Naneko pushed herself back at arm’s length, eyes absorbing the sight of Seiten Taisei’s face twisting in unadulterated pleasures. The moon casting shadows across his skin as it tightened over the muscle and veins that jutted out sharply with each movement.

Naneko rolled her eyes back to focus herself. The faint light encased the coupled pair and the torrent of sensations that overwhelmed the succubus once more. Holy Merciful Goddess residing in the heavens! Two types of pleasures at once should’ve been a crime! Naneko bit her lip as she devoured more of the Great Sage’s life force.

Seiten Taisei quirked a brow. He felt strange yet couldn’t quite grasp what it was. Perhaps it had been due to the fact that for the past hundred years, rather than tending to his sexual urges, the memory of those feelings had been overwritten by his other desires: the sounds of bones cracking, skin tearing, the sight of blood flying from open wounds.

Seiten Taisei trailed his nails up along Naneko’s thighs, down the small of her back and grabbed her ass, raising her off him as he began thrusting himself upwards. Naneko shifted her feet, digging the balls of her feet into the sand to help hold herself up as Seiten Taisei sped up his rhythm.

Naneko was in absolute bliss! Every one of her senses was positively buzzing! The succubus found great difficulty in keeping herself focused on consuming as much of the Sage’s scrumptious life force as she could. She felt her charge adjust under her, holding her body close to his as he buried his face in her chest. Naneko briefly detached herself from her spell and cradled Seiten Taisei’s head, holding him uncomfortably as she continued to bounce.

Naneko aided Seiten Taisei further, lifting herself up and letting gravity do the rest as she met each of the Great Sage’s thrusts. It was almost too rough, but it was also too good. Heated breath from the Sage came in shorter pants, noting to Naneko that her charge was getting close. 

Naneko focused back on her spell, enjoying the taste of his other flavor gracing her palette. She wasn’t sure when she’d get this opportunity again. Naneko increased her energies in order to extract more from the Great Beast, his ears twitching at the flow. Just a little more and she’d be done! A little more to tide her over for a while! But not enough to completely drain him as to where he‘d lose consciousness. She’d be damned if she was going to drag the 113 pound bakasaru back to his little fan club.

Seiten Taisei’s balls tightened, the heated coil constricting in the pit of Seiten Taisei’s stomach snapped sharply as he threw his head back; eyes rolling to the back of his head, mouth wide open as if he was screaming like when she removed his coronet.  
Naneko was jerked away from the magic as she felt the Great Sage pulsate inside her, his release filling her completely and dripping back out onto him and coating her thighs. Seiten Taisei’s arms trembled as the wave of his orgasm overtook the entire length of his body. When her little charge began to relax and lean against her chest, Naneko held him against her until he was able to catch his breath and remember what it was like to have functioning motor skills again.

“Well now,” breathed the succubus, “a little rusty –” Seiten Taisei knitted his brow together, shooting her a piercing look from under sweat-soaked bangs. “Hey, you didn‘t let me finish.” When his features softened, Naneko continued. “A little rusty, but not bad, little one. It’s been ages since I’ve been that satisfied. I‘m sure you reflect my sentiments.” Seiten Taisei didn’t react to her statement, his breath still ghosting across her chest.

Naneko steadied her grip on his shoulders and slowly lifted herself off the Great Sage, uncoupling their bodies. Seiten Taisei reluctantly allowed the succubus to trail far from his reach and leaned back on his hands. Naneko stood up, harshly brushing off the sand stuck to her arms and down her legs. Ugh! She was going to need one hell of a bath. Maybe a dip in some of the local hot springs. Naneko could definitely feel certain muscles were tight.

She gripped her shoulder, rotating it as she turned from Seiten Taisei, searching for his pants. The faint glow of the sun rising caught her eye on the far side of the desert.  
“Merciful Goddess, did we really go at it all night? No, a good few hours at least. But still, damn!” Naneko looked over her shoulder at the Great Beast; for obvious reasons he didn’t seem too concerned.

“I wasn‘t expecting to keep you out so long. Think I owe your counterpart an apology. Or, specifically, his master considering I kept his pet out way past curfew,” giggled the succubus. 

Naneko continued to survey the surface of the sand when the glint of Goku’s coronet caught her eye. She hooked her tail under the golden headpiece and flicked it up in the air, catching it in her hand and turned back to Seiten Taisei.

“Speaking of the Sanzo, I‘m actually kind of surprised he didn‘t send out the search party to retrieve you.” Naneko twirled the coronet around one finger as she eyeballed the Great Sage. He watched the coronet spin, eyeing Naneko. What was she plotting?  
Naneko gripped the coronet and spun on her heel, continuing to search for his pants. She could only imagine the interrogation she’d receive from the monk if he saw her bringing back Goku completely naked. She wandered further across the sand and successfully located the pile of boxers and pajama pants.

“So,” Naneko began as she bent down, scooping up the fabric, “are you gonna put this little guy back on yourself,” Naneko gestured, raising the coronet, “or am I gonna have to go back in to town and call the monk to come and do it for you.” Seiten Taisei glared at the succubus, his mood immediately going sour. 

Naneko knew there weren’t too many options available to her in order to bait the Great Sage and get the coronet back on. And honestly, she wasn’t even sure if she had fed off the life force of previous Heavenly clients to summon the will to place the head restraint back on the Great Sage’s brow. 

Her ultimatum wasn’t enough to get the Great Beast up off his feet. She needed more. Naneko was going to have to take her rouse up a notch.

“Fine,” Naneko continued, “we’ll do this the hard way and get the Sanzo to put this little guy back on you.” And with that, Naneko sprinted across the sand, past Seiten Taisei before giving him time to react to her comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: no sex, nudity

Naneko glanced over her shoulder just to see the remaining flecks of Seiten Taisei’s image disappear against the sand. A frustrated growl echoed through the cool morning air, the aftershock of his scream caused Naneko to stumble. He was pissed. Naneko giggled to herself, keeping her pace.

“Oh shi–” 

Seiten Taisei re-appeared to her right, a set of sharpened claws reached out in front of her chest. Naneko evaded the attempt, quickly bending at the knees and leaning back under his hand just enough to miss the very daggers that were pleasuring her minutes earlier. Sliding through the sand, Naneko straightened her body and continued on. Another frustrated growl from Seiten Taisei emitted from the back of his throat before he disappeared into whirlwind of sand that engulfed the area.

Naneko stopped, surveying the area. Her adrenaline spiked at the sight of the Great Sage’s silhouette racing towards her. Thinking on her feet, she dodged another swipe from Seiten Taisei and sprinted past the town’s borders, weaving in between houses and buildings to lead the Great Sage on a chase, hoping to get a good lead on him. 

Naneko caught herself wondering if she was going in the right direction back to that commoner dwelling she saw the little boy party settle at for the week. Stopping in her tracks, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent in the air. It was that redheaded half-breed. She inhaled deeply. Oh yeah! The perverted half-breed was horny and somewhere nearby. Damn! Both she and the Seiten Taisei were naked! Being spotted by that 6’2” horny, perverted cockroach was the last thing she wanted after a night with the Great Sage. 

Naneko shook off the thought and took a sharp right around another set of buildings. There it was! At the end of the street was the house they were staying at. There was no mistaking the presence of the Sanzo priest and the scent of a freshly lit cigarette. Naneko slowed her pace, making sure the Great Sage was still well behind her. Seiten Taisei emerged from around the corner of the building, a growl rumbling deep in his throat before he sprinted towards her.

Thoughts of tasting more of the succubus swirled through the Great Sage’s head. He desired more of Naneko. Her skin, her taste, and the way she rolled her hips when he was in her. It had been so long since he had sex with a female and this particular one ignited something in him that he wanted to continue exploring. Naneko dropped the coronet and clothing and braced herself. The ring of the coronet resonated through the air as it bounced off a large stone. Thinking quick on her feet, Naneko side-stepped from the Great Sage’s path as he lunged at her. Grabbing his wrist, Naneko grounded herself and used Seiten Taisei’s momentum to spin him around in a circle before throwing him into the stone wall of the closest building.

Seiten Taisei grunted, his back hitting hard against the rough surface. Naneko scooped up the clothing, coiled her tail around the coronet, and darted back down the street. As much as she loved her eventful evening and wanted to keep going, she was not going to have to risk being accosted by the pervy water sprite.

“The next problem is: what floor are they on,” Naneko wondered to herself. The house had two levels and this last little chapter to the night would prove to be destructive if it turned out the Sanzo group was on the upper level. As she neared the building, she used the scent of the cigarette to lead her to the exact room Sanzo was staying in.

“It’s time for a little breakfast surprise, boys,” Naneko chuckled to herself, taking a wide turn around the corner of the house, peeking into each open window.

The second blond hair from behind a newspaper met her peripheral, Naneko threw Goku’s clothes through the opening and whipped the coronet into the room as she continued to sprint around the property so as not to lose the gap she had gained.

The clothing landed on the floor with a warm thump while the coronet let out a dull ring as it bounced off Sanzo’s knuckles.

“Son of a bitch!”

In the middle of brushing his teeth, Hakkai peered out of the bathroom with curiosity at the sudden outburst. Sanzo clutched his hand, gritting his teeth from the initial pain of the impact as the ring of the coronet resonated before settling on the floor. 

Hakkai made his way towards the irate monk, observing the clothing and coronet resting at the foot of his bed.

“Well, that explains what happened to Goku last night. But where is he?”

As if on cue, a shadow flashed past the open window causing a faint plume of debris to follow. Sanzo grabbed his banishing gun and Hakkai took a fighting stance. They weren’t sure of the situation but knowing the coronet was not secure on Goku, they had to be prepared for the worst.

After some minutes passed, a figure sharply leaned through the window. Tousled brunette locks and worn curls drooped over a set of horns which hung inside the room over the windowsill, the bare back of a woman exposed.

Short of breath, Naneko held a hand out aimlessly in the air, palm up. Recognizing the soft, pale, lilac skin tone of the succubus, Hakkai unbuttoned his shirt and gladly handed it to Naneko. Naneko accepted the garment with gratitude, leaning back and quickly throwing on the oversized shirt. She tended to her hair, getting the unruly strands out of her face as she addressed the two men confused by her entrance.

“What a gentleman. Thank you very much,” Naneko stated as she braced the base of the windowsill, hoisting her body up and through the threshold. Hakkai lent a hand and helped her into the room.

“As much as I’d like to stay for a cup of tea,” Naneko began as she handed an invoice towards Sanzo, “I have to get going.” Hakkai stared at her in disbelief; wondering where she had stored the document.

“What the hell–”

“JUST a little bill for the expenses I incurred,” Naneko interrupted, making her way towards to the door, “If you have any questions about the damages, ask your incoming guest.”

“Guest,” they echoed. Before Sanzo could interrogate the succubus further, Naneko’s ears twitched and she darted out the door; slamming it behind her leaving both Sanzo and Hakkai stunned and confused by her sudden entrance and exit.

Seconds later, a naked Seiten Taisei burst through the frame of the window and part of the wall, shaking the foundation of the building. The untamed Great Sage landed on the table set nearby, overturning it and causing a loud crash.

“Dammit, you stupid monkey,” exclaimed Sanzo.

Seiten Taisei lifted himself up, staring t the monk before turning his attention to Hakkai. The charge lunged past Hakkai, following the scent of the succubus towards the door.

“Goku,” Hakkai shouted, barely able to prevent him from escaping their room. Seiten Taisei pushed himself off the wall, the momentum pushing him further through the house. He launched himself through the window shutters, ripping them from their hinges.

Irritated, Sanzo scoffed at the situation as he checked the bullets in his banishing gun and storing the coronet in the sleeve of his robes before running after Seiten Taisei. Hakkai burst into Gojyo’s room with a shout, startling him out of bed.

“We’ve gotta go! Goku’s back and he’s not wearing his power limiter!”

“What?! That stupid monkey. What the hell happened?”

“That’s not important, but hurry! We’ve got to catch him before he hurts someone!” 

Gojyo cursed under his breath as he struggled to get his pants and a pullover on before reaching for his staff and following Hakkai out of the room.

The sun was still low, but citizens nearby were beginning to wake. Wood creaked and popped as nearby shopkeepers constructed tables and removed lids from storage boxes; preparing to display their wares for potential patrons.

The faint image of Seiten Taisei flashed past the open booths; the shriek of a shopkeeper echoed off the buildings as she cradled her produce from the violent gust of wind and harsh plume of sand that followed.

“Shit, he’s still following me?”

Naneko clicked her tongue, disappointed the priest didn’t act on the opportunity to get the coronet back on Seiten Taisei. 

“Leave it to a woman to do a man’s job,” she huffed to herself before darting down another alleyway back into town.

“Goku!” 

Hakkai’s voice barely carried over the morning air. The party trailed behind Seiten Taisei with Hakuryuu in his Jeep form. Hakkai hoped Naneko wouldn’t be so foolish as to bring the crazed charge through the village. At the same time, he knew that was going to be her only option if she wanted to maintain her distance. 

Sanzo stood up in the passenger seat, holding the frame of the windshield for leverage as he aimed the banishing gun in Seiten Taisei’s direction. He pulled the trigger once, the sound ringing through the air, intentionally missing the Great Sage before he disappeared around a corner.

“Shit. Gojyo! Fish him out!”

From the back seat, Gojyo launched himself out of the vehicle and followed Seiten Taisei’s direction. Hakkai continued forward, hoping to corral Goku out and away from the city.

Gojyo turned sharply just to miss Seiten Taisei disappear around a building. If he didn’t hurry and get Goku out, he was afraid he might lose him in the labyrinth of homes and buildings. When Gojyo rounded the corner again, he just barely made out the image of Goku’s foot disappearing.

He was going to need to change his strategy. Gojyo launched himself up onto some nearby hardwood boxes, climbing up a tall hay bale and scaled the side of a low building. He made a mental path in his head as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, following the familiar scent of the succubus as his guide.

The sight of Naneko’s tail disappearing around the corner and towards the desert confused Seiten Taisei. Where exactly was she going? Was she losing her sense of direction inside the town?

Gunshots rang through the air. Naneko continued weaving herself between the desert and the city, trying to lose the Great Sage to his party but to no avail. While she was gaining distance, losing him through the labyrinth of alleyways wasn’t enough. Naneko rushed past the city lines once more; her last means of escape hidden just beyond the desert’s horizon.

Gojyo reached the edge of a shallow rooftop, watching as Naneko sprinted towards the desert with Seiten Taisei trailing behind. Hearing rubber scratch harshly against sand, he looked down to see Hakkai and the Jeep. He leapt down, landing in the back seat before Hakkai put pedal to flooring; causing the Jeep to jerk forward before gaining desired speed.

Naneko sighed to herself, not wanting to tap into her reserves for something like this. Her eyes began to glow a fierce color of amber before a surge of energy vibrated throughout her body. Naneko spun around, flashing a quick wink and a kiss towards Seiten Taisei before disappearing in a cloud of sand. 

Seiten Taisei’s eyes stung as the tiny sharp pebbles launched in his direction. When the air cleared, no evidence of Naneko was to be seen anywhere. Far in the distance was a faint image; the exact shape was difficult to make in the early morning sun. Seiten Taisei gritted his teeth in frustration before hearing the name of his other half being shouted from behind.

Seiten Taisei didn’t give any reaction to the name of his tamer half being cried out for and ran towards the fuzzy image.

“Just where in the hell is he going,” an irritated voice asked from the backseat.

After checking the chambers, Sanzo shook his banishing gun, locking the barrel in place. “I don’t know, but when I get my hands on that stupid monkey, I’m putting a bullet through his damn skull.”


	8. Chapter 8

Though nowhere in sight, the faint smell of Naneko’s skin still fragranced the air. The hazy image of decaying ruins danced along the horizon of the desert; gradually coming into focus the closer he got. A line of tall palm trees bordered the far edge of the darkened city. An oasis? The lush greenery seemed to compliment the harsh city which seemed to be severely destroyed. 

Seiten Taisei cautiously strode past the city’s entrance, preparing for anything that may attempt to ambush him. Homes and buildings were dilapidated at best, nothing but decayed framing struggling to maintain shape at worst. 

Once he surveyed the area, confident there was not even so much as desert life crawling through the area, Seiten Taisei swiftly made his way to the back of the city towards the oasis. 

Hakkai drove Hakuryuu as far into the city as he could before fallen boards and debris blocked the path. Once the vehicle stopped, all three men immediately jumped out from the Jeep. Hakkai gave a small wave to Hakuryuu as a non-verbal thank you before the dragon squee’d from the hood.

The uneven footing made it difficult to traverse through the city without losing one’s balance. Hakkai looked around, curious as to what happened in this space. It seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Sanzo and Gojyo seemed unaffected by the surroundings as they both continued on after The Great Sage. Shaking the curiosity, Hakkai pushed forward.

The edge of the city seemed to blend right into the oasis. The thick grass gradually slowed Seiten Taisei. The further he broke through the grass and low-hanging vines, the thicker the grass felt at his feet; almost as it it was trying to trip him up.

Rustling from his left showed the vegetation opening up to him and creating a path. Was this the way to the succubus? Seiten Taisei sharply pulled his feet from the grass blades trying to ensnare him and he dashed down the open pathway.

As he glided down the path, the ground suddenly gave way. Seiten Taisei used the momentum of the sudden change in direction to push himself off the sides of the pit, climbing out before continuing towards his destination.

While it seemed like everything was going easy in the direction the oasis was leading him to, at almost every turn there was something trying to ambush Seiten Taisei. Vines would reach out, trying to entangle themselves around whatever they could grab, scratching at exposed flesh. The oasis was definitely alive as it tried every combination from branches and vines reaching out to him all the way down to the ground caving in.

Seiten Taisei took a sharp turn off the path, tearing through the vines and pushing his way past the trees leaning in his way. He had caught on to the fact that the oasis was intentionally trying to lead him away from Naneko. Evidence of her scent becoming stronger as he separated himself from the path proving his point.

The Sanzo party made their way to the back of the deteriorating city and the oasis opened itself wide to the three men, almost welcoming them. Sanzo slitted his eyes, suspicious of their situation. Still, he followed after Hakkai and Gojyo as they easily ran down the trail, the trees leaning back and out of their way so as not to block the path.

The sound of branches cracking and snapping echoed through the air accompanied by the irritated growls and barks of the Great Sage. They were getting close. 

“Goku,” Hakkai shouted. 

Some tall grass bundles violently swayed as Seiten Taisei continued to struggle to free himself in the oddly thick oasis. The vines soon wrapped themselves around his entire body and he found himself suddenly unable to move his feet. Seiten Taisei’s hands were bound, the vines weaving themselves through his fingers before engulfing his hands; completely incapacitating him from attempting to use chi blasts on the lush greenery. 

The vines were strong, yet soft and pliable enough to withstand his strength when attempting to twist himself free. How, within 24 hours, had he managed to encounter something else that prevented him from fighting at full strength? Seiten Taisei’s heart raced as a sliver of panic began to set in, the sound of his pulse throbbed in his temples as he continued to violently struggled against the restraints.

Two gunshots rang through the air. Seiten Taisei whipped his head towards the direction of the noise. There, in a small open area, stood the three members of Goku’s group. Sanzo stood between Gojyo and Hakkai, bringing one arm down and holstering his gun within the sleeve of his priest robes before pulling out the coronet.

Seiten Taisei became enraged at the sight. The vines weren’t taught enough for him to snap, and while he wasn’t able to summon any chi blasts, the elasticity of the vines had enough give for him to lash out should the priest even attempt to get close.

Seeing that Seiten Taisei wasn’t going to cooperate any further, Sanzo had had enough of this headache. He knew it wasn’t easy to create a fresh coronet, and the Merciful Goddess wasn’t exactly a fan of more than one of the specially made power limiters being available on Earth. Sanzo had no other choice on putting an end to this situation without any severe casualties.

Inhaling deeply, Sanzo handed the power limiter to Hakkai and meticulously folded his fingers together before lowering his head and muttering the beginnings of the Makai Tenjou chant under his breath to materialize a new coronet.

“Sanzo?’

Hakkai questioned why Sanzo would risk the start of the sutra instead of trying to place the coronet on Goku. Hakkai firmed his grip around the coronet and ran over to Seiten Taisei; who didn’t waste any time lashing out within his bindings. The Great Sage thrashed his head about, not allowing Hakkai to get any leverage with the damn coronet.

As Hakkai struggled to cradle the Great Beast’s head in one hand, he managed to get the coronet to sit on the crown of Seiten Taisei’s head. Feeling the cool material, Seiten Taisei screamed out and latched his fangs deep into Hakkai’s forearm.

“Hakkai,” shouted Gojyo. 

Hakkai’s scream ripped through the air. He dropped the coronet before slumping over in pain, placing his hand on Seiten Taisei’s shoulder for support. Pinning him in place with his fangs, Seiten Taisei kneed Hakkai in the solar plexus. Hakkai choked before loosening his grip once more, knowing that his wound from earlier in the week had been re-opened. Seiten Taisei released Hakkai and watched him slump to the ground in pain.

Gojyo cried out to his companion again and raced to his side, hooking one of Hakkai’s arms around his shoulder before pulling him from the Wild Beast’s reach. Hakkai gripped at his abdomen, feeling that he had begun bleeding internally all over again. Still chanting, Sanzo slowly approached Seiten Taisei.

“Did Naneko do all this,” Gojyo asked, “Is she crazy?” 

Hakkai winced at the comment, “I think she knew exactly what she was doing. Perhaps she just wasn’t sure how to contain the situation afterwards.”

Sanzo stopped mere feet from Seiten Taisei who was still struggling against his bindings. When Sanzo lifted his head, the intensity and focus in his eyes paralyzed the Great Beast. The aura emitting from the monk was overwhelming, yet calming at the same time. Seiten Taisei had the strongest desire to engage in combat with the Sanzo priest, but that would tarnish the feeling of the atmosphere.

At the edge of his peripheral, low-hanging branches and vines framed Naneko’s face as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Seiten Taisei’s eyes widened, how long had she been standing there? The succubus mouthed the words ‘thank you for the wonderful evening’ before blowing him one last kiss.

As Seiten Taisei stood still with mouth agape, he didn’t feel the Sanzo reach out his hand and place it on his brow. Before having the chance to react, a bright light emitted from between Sanzo’s hand and Seiten Taisei’s forehead.

Seiten Taisei choked and gasped for air as the outline of a fresh coronet began to form, feeling himself regress back to his calmer half. He fruitlessly fought against the restraint before his vision of Naneko faded to white, his consciousness slipping.

Goku’s hair formed back to its short style, his fangs retracting and his eyes becoming round and innocent once more. Once the coronet solidified, Sanzo withdrew his hand and Goku slumped over, the vines providing a gentle cushion as he leaned forward.

“Until we meet again, Goku, I bid you adieu,” Naneko said to herself as she retreated back into the oasis.

In their haste to stop Seiten Taisei, everyone had completely forgotten to grab clothes for him. Sanzo turned to Gojyo and nodded his head at him.

“Gojyo, strip.”

“What?!”

“Like you really care. Just shut up and give him your shirt,” Sanzo retorted back,

Gojyo glared at him, “Asshole. You really get off on telling people what to do, don’t you?”

“Quit your whining and do it. It’s not like you don’t have any more back at the house.”

While true, Gojyo didn’t like how Sanzo casually lit a cigarette after the comment. With a huff, Gojyo helped lay Hakkai down so as not to aggravate what was surely another internal injury.

As he walked over to Goku, the vegetation shuffled around once more, vines untangling themselves from the limp body and giving Gojyo access to dress him.

After dressing the smaller frame in his large shirt, the vines loosened altogether and dropped Goku into Gojyo’s chest. Gojyo caught the damn monkey before he fell to the ground. Sanzo made his way over to Gojyo and scooped up Goku in his arms. Gojyo walked back over to Hakkai and carefully brought him to his feet as another path opened to the Sanzo party, straight back to the decayed city.

“Let’s get out of here before this place changes its mind on how it feels about our presence here,” Sanzo stated as he calmly walked down the path. Gojyo and Hakkai trailed behind him with cautious steps. 

The further they walked down the trail, Gojyo didn’t notice the pond that came into focus. He took a step in the soft soil along the waterline, sinking in and tripping up his balance before he quickly recovered.

“Can we move a little faster? The last thing I need is some water demon swallowing me whole,” Gojyo complained.

As their voices trailed off, the ripples within the pool of water a silhouette of a small frame came into focus. Hair trailed long past the shoulders of the figure, the glow of a single red eye shone brightly before the image dissipated into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> To the best of my abilities, I tried keeping everyone in character as well as tried keeping all elements of the story within the realm of possibilities in this fictional universe portrayed by Kazuya Minekura’s depiction of Gensomaden Saiyuki. 
> 
> I re-watched episode 20 in which this prologue is based, please note that I do realize the timeline is vastly skewed. I suppose it’ll do in order to make the prologue work with introducing Naneko. So slight A/U.
> 
> Which may not have bothered anyone that has read this regardless of how strict some of you are with your uh….fanfic readings? I guess that’s why it’s called “fan fiction” - there’s always room for flexibility. But as with anything “You are your own worst critique” and the fact that the timeline doesn’t add up bothers me greatly. 


End file.
